


At least we have each-other

by mariboo6642



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariboo6642/pseuds/mariboo6642
Summary: With their identities revealed, Marinette and Adrien just want to defeat Hawkmoth and then have a normal relationship and normal life.Well they may have to wait a while for that...With nobody knowing about their relationship and secret identities, what's the worst that could happen?Well at least they each-other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> So um basically I already started this fic and now i'm rewriting it cause I hated it. I haven't updated it in forever and I just lost interest for a while. I've been really struggling with school and my mental health for a while now so I think I just needed a break. Buttttt... i'm back now :) Sooooo yh I hope you enjoy it:) Pls leave comments and kudos<3 Also pls follow my instagram @xmariboo <3

_LadyNoir confirmed!_

_After years and years of shipping these two blind superheroes, I can finally say that my ship has finally sailed. Ladybug threw herself at Chat Noir and kissed him! The video is linked below. People are know speculating if they know each others identity’s!_

_After the dreadful akuma attack today which resulted in Chat Noir..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette couldn't bare to look. They had been so careful. Everything had been planned out perfectly.

After the big (accidental) reveal had occurred about a month ago, Adrien and herself had decided on a few things. The most important thing being that they were to show no signs of affection, pet names, flirting or any anything that would make people speculate them to be a couple. After rule number one had been broken (which was her stupid fault, she thought to herself) the next phase in the plan was not pointless. 

After a long discussion, the two had decided that revealing their relationship as Marinette and Adrien first would be the easiest thing to do first. Marinette had worried that telling the public that Ladynoir (Yes, she wouldn’t admit it but the ship name was growing on her) and that her Adrien were dating at the same time it might raise suspicion. Especially considering that her class still saw her as the stuttering mess she was around Adrien. Also the fact that her best friend was obsessed with her alter ego. Yep, that wouldn’t be a problem at all. Nope. The problem now was that she couldn’t keep her emotions under control and had gone and fucked everything up. Then again, how could she hold back after what she had just witnessed? She shook her trying to rid herself of the horrific memory.She couldn't imagine a world without out her Chaton, and now that she knew he was her sweet Adrien, he now mattered twice as more to her.

Marinette was so lost in her the sickening memory she didn't notice her phone vibrating until her kwami dropped it onto her lap, with a concerned face as she watched her chosen. Flipping it over to read the caller ID, she held it to her face her hand hovering over the decline button.

“What's the matter Marinette?” Tikki questioned, noticing her hesitation.

“It's Adrien.” Marinette spoke silencing the phone and placing it on her desk.

The kwami’s face softened as she made her way over to Marinette who was now slumped in her desk chair facing the wall.

“Marinette, I know your angry at him for what happened today and i also know that your angry at yourself. You know it’s okay to cry, what you experienced today was awful. But, you got to imagine what he’s going through to, imagine how he feels after he d...” Tikki decide not to finish the sentence.

Marinette lifted her head slightly, her eyes now rimmed with tears.

She didn’t want to speak at the moment. In all honesty all she wanted to do was cry. So that’s what she did.

The dam burst and tears began to put down her face, while she hiccuped small sobs become cautious at how loud she was being. Tikki flew up to her face, nuzzling it softly whilst whispering silent nothings into her ear. 

She stayed like that few the next few minutes, quietly sobbing into her hands. At some point Tikki had flown towards her phone, making a call to someone. About 5 minutes later, there was a small tap on the glass above her bed. Frantically whipping her eyes. Marinette made her way up the stairs, already knowing who it was. She was met with 2 emerald glossy eyes staring back at hers, the same concerned look mirroring herself.

She quickly opened it, shuffling backwards to let him in. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each-other, until Adrien broke the silence. 

“Plagg claws off.” He whispered, as the kwami flew over to Tikki, the two then disappearing somewhere. 

“I’m sorry Mari, but it was either me or you and you know that i will always, always pick you an...” His words were cut of and he was now carefully raping his arms around the girl in his lap.

Marinette (who had just thrown herself at Adrien) clung to him, refusing to cry while he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Y-you stupid c-cat! -She yelled stuttering through the sentence- don’t you ever do that again!”

“I’m sorry princess, but i can’t do that.” He spoke watching her tense in his arms.

That’s when the dam broke again, and her previous snuggling, turned into heartbreaking sobs.

“But, i promise i’ll be more careful.” He quickly added, still cradling her.

They stayed like that for what could have been hours, but nobody was counting. Finally, Marinette lifted her head from his chest, the tears finally stopping, the only sign of them being her puffy red eyes.

“I’m sorry i yelled at you.” She said, still latched into him, refusing to let go. 

“It’s okay, i deserved it.” He replied, moving his hand to hold hers.

“I’m also sorry for kissing you.” She whispered, into licking their fingers with his offered hand.

“Now that’s something you never have to be sorry for.” He said, smiling down at her, while he absentmindedly ran his thumb across their hands.

“I’m such an idiot, i’ve ruined everything and..” 

This time he silenced her. He gently held her cheek, feeling her calm down as the kiss ended.

Keeping his hand there, he softly brushed his thumb over the dry tear stains on her cheeks, and whispered

“I love you so, so much.”

He then pulled the a blanket on her bed around then snuggled into her, holding her close.

“You not at all angry at me?” She asked, not complaining about the blanket now enclosed around her.

“I could never be the slightest but angry at you Mari.” He responded, gazing down at her confused expression.

“But...”

He bought his finger to her lips and shushed her.

“Look, why don't we just tell Alya and Nino that we're dating, tell them we want to keep it on the downlow?” 

“No, we cant, not now, and especially not Alya . I’m such an idiot! What if she put two and two together and then found out that I'm, Lady...”

She had been silenced once again, by his lips meeting hers. As he pulled away, he opened his eyes to find a pouting Marinette.

“What, you don’t like me kisses?” He questioned teasingly.

“You can’t always do that to shut me up yo know.” She said pretending to be annoyed at him.

“That didn’t answer my question did it?” He replied smugly, a pout returning to her lips.

He laughed at her, and the continued.

“ One, good point. If anyone was gonna found out our secret it would probably be her. And two, you are not an idiot. You are the smartest, most beautiful and caring girl I have ever met.” He finished.

A light pink tinted Marinette’s cheeks as she smiles for the first time since he had arrived.

The smiled at each-other, and decided to get off the bed and go down the ladder. Once at the bottom, Marinette caught his arm and carefully reached to and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said simply, hugging him afterwards.

“Anytime Princess.” He spoke his arms winding around her.

The next few hours flew by and they did nothing but talk and cuddle. They talked about everything and nothing. Adrien would never tell her, but it was starting to ache where she was holding him. Marinette didn't let go of him all the time he was there, and neither did he. As the time went by, he noticed her voice beginning to slur and become sleepy. Around a minute later, her tight hold on him became looser and he looked down at her noticing that she had fallen asleep. Keeping his gaze there, he finally realised the dark circles beneath her eyes and how her face didn't look relaxed while she slept, instead it looked...broken. He frowned as he carefully removed the hair ties from her pigtails, and moved it off face. He needed to better. He needed to be there for her more and support her. She was going through so much with becoming the guardian. He forgot sometimes how hard she worked. He needed to get her to open up to him. He needed her to trust him, which he knew she did, but she needed to trust him to see her vulnerable. He would talk to her about it soon, but now wasn't the right time. Gently kissing her forehead and then sliding out of her grasp, Adrien made his way up to the balcony, becoming his kwami to follow him and waving goodbye to Tikki, ready to go home. As he began to move away, he noticed her begin to squirm and mumble underneath her breath. She looks _adorable,_ he thought to himself. He was about to get up, when he heard her say something,

"N-no, no d-don't g-go..."

Adrien spun around, staring at his girlfriend.

"Mari?" He asked, thinking she was awake.

"Kitty, d-don't l-leave m-me."She murmured, still appearing to be fast asleep.

Releasing she was having a nightmare, Adrien called Tikki and Plagg and picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Should I wake her?" He asked them, Marinette stilling in his arms as soon as he touched her.

"I think it might be best to leave her, she needs the sleep and anyway she looks like she's calmed down now. Besides, it's late you and Plagg should really get back. Don't worry I'll look after her." Tikki replied drily, trying to smile.

Looking at each-other, Adrien and Plagg knew something was off. But, it was late and he did need to get back home, so he decided to let it slide... for now. He trusted Tikki to look after his lady for the night.

"Um, okay. Thanks Tikki, just keep an eye on her for me tonight okay?" Adrien said, reluctantly tucking Marinette into her bed and once again placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you." He whispered before calling Plagg to transfrom, and then moving up to the balcony.

When she was certain they had left, Tikki quickly moved to her owners side.

10 days. It had been 10 days since Marinette had slept for this long. Marinette had made it very clear to Tikki that she didn't want Adrien to know about her nightmares. According to her _"He has enough to deal with and he's already worried about me enough as it is."_ She had tried to convince her to tell him, but of course being Marinette, she had to be stubborn about the situation and hold back from him. Tikki could already see the sweat and tears starting to form on her face, and how her hands were now clenched into fists. Tikki just had to sit there feeling useless until she woke up. Marinette had also made it clear that when she was having one of her night terrors that she shouldn't wake her up, instead she should let her try and fight it so she could get over it. Looking down at her owner, and seeing her mouth begging to open and close as if she was screaming, she though to herself _tonight is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.   
> 2 chapters in one day!   
> Enjoyyyy my luvs xxx  
> (Oh yes, i'm british :p)

_She could still hear his eye-piecing scream and the thousands of gasps and shocked facial expressions. After that it had all gone blanc. That was a lie. There was one other thing she could remember. Blood. So much of it._

_Time stopped._

_She didn't remember her own voice screeching his name. She didn't remember defeating the akuma. She didn't remember the millions of shouts calling her name, begging to know what would happen next. She didn't remember that she had a job to do. In that moment, she wasn't a superhero. She was a failure. She heard the word being tossed around the crowd that had gathered around her partner as she pushed herself to the front of it. Actually, there was something else she remembered. His face. His limp, lifeless body. His chest not rising and falling. His comforting heartbeat not present._

_She couldn't remember screeching his name for the second time, her feet already taking her to him. She couldn't remember kneeling next to him, tears streaming down her face while she held his hand and begged him to wake up. She didn't hear the onlookers, trying to urge her to use the cure and make it all become a memory. In that moment it wasn't about the people around her. She couldn't care less about the people she was superposed to protect. In that moment, it was about him. Adrien. Her Chaton._

_As quickly as it had stopped, time had come back to normal and she registered what was going on. Not wasting another second, she grabbed her lucky charm, throwing it into the air. Nobody could even hear her as she chocked out the phrase._

_In less than a minute the city was back to its normal state, but she didn't even look up to see the magic. All she was focused on was her Chat. She felt the cure fly over them, and then immediately felt warmth return to her hand that was still clutching his. She didn't bother to wait for him to open his mouth, opting instead to through her arms around her partner and smash her lips against his. In that moment she was not Ladybug. She was Marinette. She was an everyday normal teenager who had just been robbed of her partner. She could hear the people around her, some now cheering, whilst others where still in shock from the whole situation. All she wanted however, was just to hear the strong pulse of his heart vibrating against her ear, as she rested her head on his chest. She heard him to try to speak, but shushed him. They could talk later. Right now, she was just satisfied with her Chat Noir being safe._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


She jolted awake. Her hands clinging to her arms, leaving red marks, and sweat all over her body. Her breathing was ragged, coming out in small gasps. She moved her hand up to her collar bone, tapping it in time with her breathing in an attempt to control it. It was a habit she had picked around a year ago, after the first few nightmares had began. This one wasn’t like the others though. This one was different. Because it was all real. It had really happened less than 24 hours ago.

The bluenette looked down to wear her kwami was still asleep. Tikki looked so peaceful, so Marinette decided to leave her be. She could handle her own problems, besides the nightmare was over... for now.

She breathed out, trying to rid her mind of the previous things it had conjured up. She turned to her alarm clock which read: 6:18.  
Scared to go back to sleep, the budding designer grabbed her sketch book to make good use of the time she had before she had to get up. It would be a good way to distract herself. Tapping the pencil against her left temple trying to conjure an idea for a design, her mind swirled about thoughts of what the day would bring.

She couldn't wait to see the shocked expressions on her friends faces when they realised that she could now function properly around Adrien. The couples reveal had been only been 2 weeks prior to now, and with the school being on a 2 week break, her friends had not seen the two of them since.  
Oh..Right.  
Why would she off stopped stuttering all of a sudden?  
Maybe the class would suspect something if she didn't, or maybe they would think she had finally gotten over her silly crush.  
Maybe she could tell them she finally gotten over him?  
But Alya wouldn't let it go that easily. She would know she was hiding something from her.  
Maybe she could say that they had hung out over the 2 weeks and had gotten to know each-other better?

She glanced down at her sketch pad, only to realise she had somehow drawn a rough sketch of what appeared to be a black cat. Smiling to herself with still over an hour till she had to begin to get ready, she finally decided on an idea and got work.

Around an hour later, the designer dropped her pencil, looking proudly at her work. She had created a tight black fitted mini skirt, stooping just above the knee with a drawstring to the right side, making it lift up at the right leg. The final touch had been the idea of embroiling small green cat paws along the hem and waistband.

She placed the sketchbook down satisfied with her work, and picked up her phone.  
The smile on her face was soon wiped off as she looked up,then back at the phone, again seeing the time displayed.  
11:58  
Oh yeah.  
Her clock had stopped working after she had thrown it of her bed the previous morning.

Leaping out of her bed, she raced towards the bathroom, whilst yelling “TIKKI, WE OVER SLEPT” over her shoulder.  
She wondered why her parents hadn't woken her up. Her Mom had always attempted to get her up in the morning even with her complaining. Then it hit her, and she remembered them telling her something about a catering job the night before that, and would be home at around 12 o'clock the next day.

Then another thing hit her.  
This time not metaphorically.  
Looking down, she realised it was her school bag, and then looking back up she saw an anxious kwami.  
“Marinette, your parents, there back!I just heard them open the front door!”

Abandoning what she had been previously doing, she put on her school bag and shoes grabbed her purse, and muttered a quick,  
“Tikki, Spots On!”,  
before leaping off her balcony and then to school.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Adrien hadn't had the best of mornings either.  
He'd been woken up at 4am and told that his father wanted him to do a sunrise photo-shoot. After cooperating and finishing that up at around 7ish, he had then been informed that he would need to participate in a few catwalk practises, for his upcoming Fashion Show.

A few turned into a few thousand.

Through the photo-shoot all he could think about was his Lady. The look on her face when she walked through the classroom, and then when she sat down and giggled at Alya as she would question her. The photo-shoot staff that day noticed a change in the boy. His smile seemed a little more real and brighter, but nobody chose to comment on it.

At 11:30, he raced out of the building, to his bodyguard who was waiting to take him to school, hoping to get there for lunch. Maybe him, Alya, Nino and Marinette could head off campus and to a cafe for the hour? He'd suggest the idea once he arrived. Feeling the car stop, he opened the door having arrived at his destination and expecting to quietly make his way into his class and briefly explain to his teacher where he had been.  
However, he did not expect to pull up and see his girlfriend wearing...  
Wait, what was she wearing?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once arriving at school, Marinette had landed behind the steps to the entrance and quickly de-transformed. She whisked Tikki into her bag, slipping in a cookie and then raced up the steps expecting to arrive just before lunch. However, she did not expect to run into something. Looking up she saw her boyfriend scanning her up and down, confusion celar on his face. Why was he looking at her like that?

Reaching out for his shoulder, she shook Adrien gently, making him tear his gaze of her body and to her face. He suddenly began to chuckle, trying to conceal it with his hand. Marineete was now the one who was confused. She continued to stare at his face as he kept laughing, patiently waiting for him to explain why. He kept trying to get words out, but just as there was progress, he would breakdown in a fit of giggles. Finally she decided to question why.

“Adrien, what's so funny?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Adrien ignored her and began to double snickering.

“Adrien!” She begged, jokingly knocking his side.

“Mari, is this what fells Déjà vue like ?” Adrien finally said after around a minute of solid laughing.

“What do you mean?” She questioned her head tilting again.

Laughter took Adrien over again, and all her could do was gesture towards her clothes.

Then it hit her for the third time that day. (metaphorically again.)

She was wearing her pyjamas!  
And yep, it got worse.

She wasn't in her normal pink set, instead she was in a pair of black shorts dotted with green pawprints completed with a very thin cami with the message _“Chat Noir's No.1 fan”_ across it. And just to top it of... she was wearing no bra!!!  
  
  


Realising the situation she was in, Marinette then made a noise, that was unknown to mankind and slapped her hand over her chest and bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. Shaking his head at his Girlfriends antics, Adrien lifted her head and gazed into her bluebell eyes that were know filled with concern and worry. He attempted to confine his giggles, remebering the promise he had made to himself last night about being there for her and supporting her.

  
  


“Come on,- he began- we'll quickly go back to yours and then...”

“Can't-she interrupted- Mom and Dad think I've been at school all morning.”

“And why haven't you?” He said, a smug look on his face already guessing the answer.

“I...overslept.” She replied, half telling the truth.

Noticing the way she hesitated, he knew she was holding back, but her decided not to push it. It wasn't the right time.

“And anyway, why haven't you been at school? She questioned, making him forget what he was thinking.

“ _Somebody_ has a very controlling dad who likes to torture his son by making him model” He said rolling his eyes.

She snickered and looked up at him and smiled softly. He always made a terrible situation bearable, which came in handy considering what they did on a regular basis.

“Come on, I think I have an idea on how to fix this um...issue” He said, grabbing her hand and taking her up the last steps and into school.

Once the two where inside, Adrien then directed her to the locker rooms and then to their lockers.(which were conveniently next to each-other.)

“Right, first have you got your P.e kit?” He asked.

“Nope” She responded.

“Okay, now here me out first.”

She nodded.

“You can wear my shirt and jeans for the day.”

If she'd had water in her mouth, it would no be all over the floor. And probably all over him.

“WHAT!” She exclaimed maybe a little bit to loudly.

“Shhh!” He said covering her mouth with his hand.

“You said you'd here me out first, remember?”

She once again nodded, promising to stay silent until he finished his plan

“I've got spare clothes in my locker, perks of being Gabriel Agreste's son, but sorry you can't wear them because even I'm not really supposed to be wearing them. It's for the new Gabriel line that I'm supposed to be modelling after school, and something tells me that my father won't be very happy if he found out that someone who wasn't one of his models was wearing one of his latest creations. Not that you couldn't be a model, I mean you could , but your not, I mean....”

“Adrien -Marinette interrupted removing his hand from her mouth- one, you rambling, two, I understand don't worry, and three, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Why isn't it a good idea?” He asked innocently.

“Because what if someone finds out we are dating? It does look kinda suspicious right? Remember everyone still thinks I'm a stuttering mess around you and now...”

“Now you're rambling. -He said interrupting her- Just tell them the truth, you overslept, got to school and realised you still had you pyjamas on and with no bra, saw me , I gave you my clothes and helped you out as a the truly amazing _“friend”_ I am.”

Contemplating, the plan he had formed she realised that she didn't really have another option.

“Yeah your right, but maybe leave the bit about not wearing a bra out though.” She laughed, her hands coming back up to hide her chest.

“Yeah, I'm the only one who's allowed to imagine you without a bra” He replied winking and grabbing the clothes from his locker.

Marinette then turned bright red, a blush spreading rapidly over her chest and face.

“I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll be back with you clothes for the day.” He spoke as he walked towards the changing rooms, smirking at the effect he had on her.

“Okay” She squeaked, her blush failing to calm down.

Once he had gone, she opened her purse and Tikki flew out, a smug look on her face.

“What have a told you about double-checking things Marinette.” She said nuzzling her holders cheek.

She looked at her kwami and rolled her eyes in a playful way. She was right, this was the second time she had left her house in her pyjamas that year.

Marinette couldn't help it, but she just kept repeating the sentence Adrien had said over and over again in her head, _“Yeah, I'm the only one who's allowed to imagine you without a bra."_ She liked the way her was protective of her and how he considered her his.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even realise Adrien coming back with her clothes for the day in his hands.

“Hey purrrincess” He spoke making he jump and turn around.

Having just gotten over the first time he had made her blush that day, she wasn't prepared for what met her eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Gabriel logo on, which contrasted with his eyes beautifully. It showed his muscular upper half briefly which made her mind wander. His jeans were black and had a washed out effect and were tight fitted, and had a black belt holding them up at his hips. To complete the look were his signature orange trainers.

“Oh my fucking god!” She blurted out.

Adrien just laughed and dumped his clothes into her arms, stood her up and pushed her in the way of the girls bathrooms. He opened the door for her, stepped back and motioned for her to go in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette felt like she was in a dream. She had NOT been prepared for that.  
She closed the toilet door and quickly began to get properly dressed.

Adrien's stuff was definitely a tad bit big for, but she could make it work, after all she was a fashion designer.

Taking out her pigtails, she took one hair elastic and then pulled the excess room in the jeans to the back and then tied it with the elastic,making the waist smaller. She took the other elastic in her hand and tied her hair into a messy bun. Keeping her vest on (Helping to hide the slightly obvious no bra situation).She then slid his t-shirt on, tucking it into the jeans and then slid the white jacket on over the top. Finally she rolled the bottom of his jeans up, so she wasn't walking and tripping on them.

She unlocked the door and made her way to the mirror to look at herself.

It wasn't ideal, but she didn't look to bad. Feeling satisfied with what she saw she made her way back to Adrien.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived back, she found him feeding Plagg and checking his phone.

Coughing to get his attention, he looked up and had nearly the same recation she had.

He froze.  
She looked stunning, that was the only way he could describe her.  
He would never be able to get the image of HER wearing HIS clothes out of his head.

“Well done, you broke him” Plagg commented before flying back into Adrien's bag pulling Tikki with him. (It had become a usual occurrence now for the kwamis to stay in either one of their bags for the day)

“Adrien...” Marinette said waving her hand in-front of his face, waiting for him to blink.

When he finally snapped out of his daze Marinette offered her hand to him, which he took gratefully.

For a minute the pair just stared at one another, admiring how the other looked.

“We better get to class, before we're really in trouble.” Adrien stated keeping her hand in his and pulling her towards the stairs that lead to their classroom.

When they were only a few steps away from the classroom, he felt Marinette tense so he stopped. She immediately stopped too and looked at him puzzled. About to ask her why she stopped, he beat her to it and began,

“Don't worry M'lady, as long as we have each-other, it doesn't matter what they think right?”

Instead of answering she quickly pushed up on her toes and stole a kiss from his lips. After her lips left his he reached for the door handle, pulling on it slowly, letting go of her hand.

The class wouldn't have to many questions, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Adrien awwwww he thinks there all gonna ask innocent questions.....  
> Thank you for reading.  
> ig- @xmariboo  
> <3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i'm so sorrryyy!!!  
> Right so little story:  
> I broke my laptop and it came back yesterday so yayyy!!!   
> butttt... all my memory was earsed :((   
> so my stories may take a little longer to write. so i'm very very sorrrryyyy :(((((((  
> Alos i won't be updating next week as i'm going to France for a week :) Dw, i am corona clear and have my face mask ready for the airport. I'm also very excited to see if i can see anything Miraculous over there;) (btw i am from the U.K so i am allowed to travel and will be quarantining when i return.)  
> Anyway so no updates until Monday 3rd August. Butttttt.... I have 2 chapters for this story today so hopefully that should keep you all going.   
> Enjoy<<333

  
  


Eyes.

That's all Marinette could see after stepping into the classroom. 14 pairs of shocked wide-opened eyes.

Surveying the room, she saw that all her classmates wore the same unreadable facial expression. She put it down to shock, considering how all their mouths looked as if they were about to hit the floor. She suddenly felt a gently tug on her arm and looked to see Adrien directing his eyes to the person in-front of them. Doing so, Marinette became face-to-face with a very worried looking teacher.

“Marinette, where have you been?” Madame Bustier exclaimed, rushing over to the pair, looking them up and down for injuries,

“Umm... alarm...bed...clothes...Adrien and me...umm.”

“I think it's very clear what Marinette is trying to say -Kim shouted- , her and Adrien were in bed together, and then...”

“Kim I don't think Principal Damocles would like you to end up in his office for the third time this week!” Miss Bustier interjected as the class giggled at his outburst.

“Anyway -She said turning back to the now deeply blushing teens-Adrien I know where you've been, but Marinette where have you been!?

When you didn't turn up today we didn't immediately ring your parents, well because your always usually a bit late, so at around 10 o'clock when I rang them and they told me you were supposed to be here, I didn't know what to think! Sabrina was about to ring her Father and we were going to start a search! So please Marinette could you explain where you have been for half of the day, and why you decided to not inform the anyone of your whereabouts."

“Well uh... you see,...um..”

No excuse. She had nothing.

She just silently stood there, part of her mind praying for an akuma to attack to get her out of this awkward situation, until she had come up with something.

“Modelling!”

“Excuse me, Adrien?”

“Modelling.” He repeated, a little more normally this time.

“Yes what about it?” Madame Bustier questioned, confused why he had said it.

“Well..-Adrien began-

How cute -Marinette thought to herself- he's lying for me.

She was with me Mlle Bustier.”

Bless Adrien Agr... Wait what. Why would he say that!

“My father needed a model at last minute for my photo-shoot this morning and since he already knew Mari loved and knew her fashion he immediately suggested contacting her.”

That stupid cat! How would that make this situation easier to explain. Why would Gabriel Agreste know who she was! More importantly, that still didn't explain the clothes situation or why she looked so chill about the whole thing! This was bad! What is someone became suspicious!? She had two options. Go along with what her boyfriend was saying or make him look stupid in-front of all their friends.

“Is this true Marinette?” The teacher asked, obviously deciding to belie what he was saying.

Forgetting her worries for a minute, Marinette focused on the question, formulating an answer in her head. Although the latter decision to embarrass him was tempting, she was out of ideas, so found herself nodding her head in agreement.

“Y-yep, a-and I forgot to tell my parents, cause it all happened so fast.” She replied trying to sound convincing.

“Well that explains one thing, but would you mind explaining you um.. unusual attire?”

Just when she thought they were out of the woods, why didn't the ground just swallow her up already? They were done for. They might as well just admit it now.

“Well you see Agreste Fashion is trying out some unisex clothing and pri-, I mean Mari, seemed like the perfect model to test this on.” Adrien answered adding a sneaky wink to Marinette.

The wink may have gone unnoticed by the class,who were too focused on now gazing at Marinette's ~~borrowed~~ outfit, but Alya and Nino had seen causing a sudden gasp of air to leave their mouth.

“Well now that, this has all been sorted out please can you both take a seat and lets continue with the lesson. If something like this ever happens in the future, could you please let me or you parents aware.” Mlle Bustier said wanting to at least get to next period without another interruption.

“Yes.” The designer said, making her way to her seat.

As Adrien began to do the same, he realised that Alya was now sat in his seat, appearing to have quickly moved there without him noticing. Looking at Marinette and then back to Alya he shrugged and made his way to his new place. Hopefully this would become a regular thing he wished as he slid into the desk next to his girlfriend. Nothing could be better than spending more time with his his lady. He tried to rid his mind of her just foe a second and try and focus on the subject his teacher was lecturing them about (french? or was it history?), but failed miserably as he couldn't ignore her presence next to him.

While Adrien had been trying to pay attention, Marinette had got her stuff out for the nearly finished day. All of a sudden, she felt a light push on her hip, meaning Tikki wanted her attention.

Reaching down into her bag, her phone was slipped into her hand.

Sliding it under her desk and then into view she saw an array of bright light signalling notifications. Looking closer, she was overwhelmed with what greeted her:

50 from Mom at school:p (Alya. She hadn't named her that, it was just one of the consequences of letting her best friend have her password.)

20 from Mom (Her actual mother.)

16 from Dad

13 from Dad at school:) (Nino. Alya was gonna pay for this.)

11 from Juleka and Rose

10 from Myléné

7 from Alix

And even 1 from Chloe

Feeling quite touched that her friends and family were worried that much about her, she quickly typed out a short message to her parents to tell them she was safe and at school. She left the device in her lap, and tried to focus on the lesson but the constant buzzing coming it made it somewhat impossible.

Glancing down one last time to switch her phone, she noticed something alarming in bold.

**ADRIENETTE IS REAL** -Group Chat

_298 Recent Messages._

Nudging Adrien with her knee and the directing her eyes to the phone she huffed an abrupt breath before looking at him with pleading eyes, as if she was wishing this day would just end. Sensing her embarrassment and annoyance, he slipped his hand between hers and laced their fingers together and tried to give her a genuine smile. Marinette felt the tension leave her body as soon as their fingers brushed together. God if this damn cat could make her feel like that by just... NO BAD MARINETTE NO, she scolded herself. You have been in a relationship with him for what 2 weeks, get you head out of the drain!

Feeling another buzz, her not so innocent thought halted and she remembered that she still hadn't switched her phone off s she felt it vibrate once again. Looking at one another, they realised that this was going to be an extremely long day.

At least we have each-other they both thought silently, whilst still holding hands, making sure it was out of anyone's line of sight.

About 15 minutes later the lesson ended and, as soon as the bell rang signalling lunch, Marinette raced out of the classroom, followed by Alya,Juleka,Alix, Myléné, Rose and a bunch of girls from different classes. (God how many people were in that group chat?!)

The only time she glanced back was to give a quick wink and apologetic glance to Adrien, who was now being surrounded by varies boys from their class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“SPILL GIRL!”

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG I SWEAR TO GOF IF YOU DON'T TELL...”

“THAT OUTFIT IS ADORABLE.”

Any other person might have felt a bit overwhelmed if they were in her situation, but as her friends yelled assumption and questions at her, Marinette felt it was somewhat familiar. She felt like Ladybug getting interviewed, only these were her friends not reporters and she was wearing her norm... no Adrien's clothes!

“So did you tell him!?” Alya asked, holding her phone trying to find the perfect angel to record.

Time to play dumb,she thought to herself.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked smiling, carefully trying not to let the truth slip.

The dozen or so girls around her became silent and looked around each-other, bearing knowing looks.

“I think you know exactly what they mean, Marinette.”

Looking up, Marinette's smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown.

In front of her stood Lila. Lila Rossi.

It had been around a month or so since there last confrontation and Marinette was now slightly weary of the girl. She had yet to come through with the promise of taking Adrien and her friends away. _In more ways than one,_ she though to herself. Even though Lila's threat had made Marinette a little intimated, knowing she would always have Adrien behind her at all times and that one day her lies would be exposed, it made the situation.... bearable? Tolerable? Okay?

“Lila, what do you want?” Marinette questioned, plastering a fake smile across her lips.

“I just wanted to borrow you for a few minutes to a catch up about.... about that homework I was helping you with.” The liar replied.

“And this can't wait?” Marinette asked trying to hide her irritation.

“No, you know exactly how important this is Marinette.” She responded, the urgency clear in her voice.

“Fine, have it your way -She said standing from the bench she was on- be back soon.”

Waving to her friends, she turned and then frowning as she followed Lila to the girls bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both girls had entered the bathroom, Lila looked in each cubicle before she began.

“So Dupain-Cheng I guess Adrien took pity on your childish outfit of yours.”

Marinette was not dumb.

In-fact she was easily one of the smartest in her year. (Aside from her boyfriend and Max.)

Because of this she instantly saw what Lila was trying to do. She was clearly trying to manipulate and lower Mariette's self-esteem, by making her feel like she was nothing and that Adrien would never like her, let alone love her. She had tried and failed countless times and Marinette didn't plan to let her succeed today. Besides, now knowing that all the things that Lila was about to suggest really were liars would defiantly make the situation 10x as easy as it usually was. Adrien lobed her, and she loved him. Simple

Summoning a bit of now found courage she had she responded to the comment.

“Really Lila, copying Chloe's nickname for me? Are you not even that creative enough to think of a different one?”

Rolling her eyes the liar responded,

“I see what you trying to Brat-inette, you think your so clever, Adrien is only friends with you because he feels sorry for you, who doesn't?”

“I know that isn't true Lila, and so do you, please can you just shut up and let me get back to my real friends, who let me just remind you, are still my friends and always will be and one day they'll see you for the fake you are.”

“Your right it's clear to anyone he hates you, I mean look at you, there's nothing special about you.” Lila continued, ignoring what Marinette had just said.

“Lila please, if you really think Adrien feels this way about me, why don't we ask him?” The designer responded, happy with her comeback.

“Because it's clear enough to see the disgusted look on his face whenever he's around you. I should've taken a photo of the face he pulled when you walked into class this morning about how you “you modelled for him”. God, how could you manipulate him like that.” Lila replied, smirking at the end.

“Lila just shut up and leave me alone, I don't have time for this today.” Marinette said, starting to get tired of the conversation.

“Oh wow! Re you trying to be all mature and grown up about this now. _Do you think that maybe oh Adrien will love me if I start to to grow up and act sophisticated.”_

“Lila, listen-”  
  


Marinette was cut of suddenly, when Lila grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the one the bathroom walls, slamming her head into the bricks.

“NO! You listen to me! Adrien is mine. Your friends are mine! Your life will soon be mine! So if you can't handle the pressure of the war you bought on between us, then I suggest you surrender now.” The liar finished, her nails still digging into her wrist causing the girl in-front of her t squeal.

Marinette felt terrified. Why? She didn't know. God, she faced villains everyday that could easily send her to an early grave, yet when she went to take them down felt nothing, not even the slightest nerves. In this moment however, she felt absolutely helpless. She felt so small in Lila's grasp and just wanted to scream, but found her mouth unable to move. Marinette didn't even begin to notice the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, but Lila did.

The bluenette began to let out small whimpers, as if she was begging to be set free, as if Lila was a fox and she was her prey. The liar however, showed no sympathy what so ever and decided to take full advantage of her shown weakness.

“You mean your nothing. You hear me Marinette you are NOTHING. N-O-T-H-I...”

“Shut up.”

“What did you just say?!” Lila exclaimed, a wicked look on her face.

“I said shut...

The sentence was never finished.

Again Marinette didn't notice.

She didn't notice Lila's hand slowly creep behind her head and then move in a swinging motion towards her cheek. She did tough when she heard a sound and then a stinging sensation on her cheek.

She could definitely feel her tears now and ran towards the door, knowing exactly wear she was going.

She didn't bother turn back to see the happy smile on Lila's face as she picked up her bag satisfied with her work

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)))  
> message me on ig cause i'm trying to make more friends in the fandom :p  
> ig- @xmariboo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today wooooooowwww!!!  
> Also i don't really have that many friends in this fandom and would really like some:p  
> So please comment and add my ig-@xmariboo

Adrien was used to crowds and questions, but this was ridiculous! He was pretty certain that most of the people that surrounded him didn't even go to the school! His main concern was that some of the members of the group may be working for the tabloids and if that were the case, he may be in a bit of trouble.

Thankfully, he noticed Nino eyeing him and tried to send him a signal showing his distress. Seeking his friends discomfort , Nino snaked through the crowd, grabbed Adrien and ran.

Adrien (being the fastest thanks to a certain hobby of his) took the lead and directed them to a destination. They ran out of the building and towards the park. He knew Marinette usually ate there, (which is defiantly _not_ why he had directed them there) so imagine his surprise when he arrived at the park to find a group of girls with no bluenette in sight.

He slowed down for a second (Nino still catching up behind him) and surveyed the area, and was still disappointed to find no Marinette. Finally reaching his friend, Nino's heavy became apparent, and looked at his friend, confused at his apparent super speed. After calming his breathing down for a minute, Nino nudged Adrien and took him towards Alya and.... Lila.

“Hey babe.” Nino spoke, greeting Alya with a chaste kiss.

“Hey” She responded, breaking the kiss and moving towards Adrien.

“So loverboy, the rumours true?” Alya said, a smirk on her face.

“Rumours?” Adrien asked, already knowing where this was going.

“Yes, of you and Marinette!” Rose squealed.

“Mari she's just a fr..

Nope. Nope nope no!

He had sworn to himself he would never ever say that dreaded phrase ever again. She had teased him senseless with that sentence for the 2 weeks they had been together joking around saying that he was just her very good friend.

Marinette had said that they couldn't tell anyone that they were dating right?

She didn't say that he could hint that maybe he had a “crush” on her.

“Well maybe you should ask Marinette, I wouldn't want to speak for both of us. Anyway where is she?”

It took a moment for Alya to respond.

Did Mr. She's just a friend just hint that he sees Marinette as more than, JUST A FRIEND.

The whole circle gaped at what he just said, occasionally looking at each-other to confirm that they had all just heard that.

Ignoring their stunned expressions, Adrien moved on.

“Anyway, do you know where she is?”

Looking up from her food, Myléné responded saying,

“Lila went to speak with and said she'd gone to home to do something.”

Lila.

Lila had spoken to his lady.

Again.

After his warning a month prior, he was certain she would back off and avoid her. If she had done anything to hurt her again then she would pay the price. Now they were dating and he had discovered that his Lady and his Princess were the same person, Adrien had vowed that if she did anything or lied to affect her, he would expose her lies and maybe just pay her a visit as his altar-ego.

Marinette had mentioned how Lila was towards her. However, she had not left out the fact that she had almost been akumatized (twice). She gad also failed to mention the promise that Lila had made to her.

Turning his attention towards the girl in question, Adrien put on his fake model smile and decided to question her.

“Well Lila, what did you need to talk to her about?” He enquired trying to keep content persona.

“Oh you know, She needed help with some of the homework from yesterday. We all know how du- forgetful Marinette is.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, but Adrien had heard her slip up.

“And did she get the help she needed.” He said trying not to role his eyes at her claim.

“Well unfortunately she didn't. You see, she started saying how she felt that maybe..” She stopped, and placed a hand on her mouth as if to prevent herself from talking.

“Maybe what Lila?” His irritation towrds the girl starting to show.

“Ok Adrien, but please remember that I and everyone else here don't feel this way about you.” The liar said a pretend frown playing on her lips.

Adrien nodded with emphases, waiting for the “truth” to come.

“Marinette said, she said that she didn't know if she wanted to be friends with me or you anymore.”

There were clear gasps that were heard around the circle, the loudest coming from Alya.

Variations of “Are you sure?” and “That doesn't sound like her at all” followed.

“I don't believe Marinette would ever say anything like that.” Adrien nearly shouted causing the group to stare at him.

“It's clear that your upset Adrien, believe me when I say that I tried to talk to her and stand up for you, but she refused to hear. She said she much rather hang out with real people and not fake ones who are to hung up their own riches and reputations to care abut their so called friends.”

The entire circle gaped at her clearly flabbergasted with what the girl had just suggested.

All eyes turned to Adrien who looked to the floor and looked at if he was trying not to... laugh.

The group watched in confusion as Adrien still continued to try and contain his laighter after the awful things that Lila had just told him.

“Why and when did Marinette leave Lila?” Adrien asked after a few seconds.

“After I confronted her and stood up for you? I said that it wasn't fair or right and then she started crying and left in a mood, Obviously I didn't make her cry, she bought that on herself, you can see that right Adrien?” The liar said batting her eyelids at Adrien.

Adrien knew Lila was lying.

Sure it had kinda hurt hearing that being said about him, but he knew for 100% that Marinette would never even consider that about him. But what really hurt was hearing that Marinette left crying. He didn't know whether she was telling the truth or not, but judging by the smirk that the liar was trying to hide, he suspected that Marinette had left unhappy. he felt angry.

“Do you know where she went?” He asked, concerned.

“No Adrien, but don't try to confront her, if you need anyone to talk to about how you feel, I'm always here.” She said trying to sound innocent, moving towards him.

“That won't be necessary Lila because I know that Mari would never say those things about me or anyone for that matter. I don't know why you'd ever think or say that.”

With that Adrien got up to leave, quickly followed by Nino and Alya, leaving an annoyed Lila and the others,

“Hey Adrien I know that Marinette would never say anything like that but maybe yo should talk...

Adrien zoned out from what Nino was saying and started to wonder where his princess was. He couldn't think what Lila had said to her but it had to be bad to make his Lady cry. Adrien had only see Marinette cry three times. Once when they had had a Disney movie marathon and some had become to much for her. When he had.... (he didn't want to remanence about that.)

The final one had been when Chameleon had just been defeated and...

_Chat noir vaulted across the rooftops of Paris heading towards The Eiffel Tower to meet his lady for patrol. Sure, he was at least around a half hour early, but he always was. Patrols were everything to him. These evenings meant the world to him. They were the one time of the day where he could be his true self and not hide behind an invisible mask._

_Today had been a rough day. Not only was there an akuma attack but Lila was back at school meaning unfortunately back in his life too. Adrien didn't like to use the phrase dislike a lot, but there was no other way he would describe his feelings towards the girl. He just wasn't keen on her, but of course being Adrien he had to believe that maybe deep down there was some good in her. Right...?_

_After planting his feet firmly on the Eiffel tower, his thoughts were interpreted by a small sound. Even with his cat-like hearing he couldn't make out the exact source of the noise. Listening closer, he determined they were sobs. Tilting his head, he began to think who it could be. The Eiffel tower had been closed for about an hour now, so that must mean..._

“ _Ladybug?”_

_He hadn't meant for it come out surprised but how could he not be. He was shocked to say the least. In there 2 years of fighting together, he had never once seen his lady cry. Close calls? Sure, but not like this._

_Her shoulders were hunched and she had her knees to her chest, as if she was just trying to curl up and let the ground swallow her up. She looked so...so… broken._

_Suddenly, he picked up the sound of a fluttering of wings. It was like it all happened in slow motion._

_The purple butterfly had moved from behind and was now in front of him and moving closer and closer to its target._

“ _Ladybug!”_

_He tried again more urgently, his legs already moving to the subject of his attention._

“ _Ladybug! Look at me!”_

_Crouching next to her, he carefully gripped her shoulders and began to gently shake her. He quickly let go after realising she was already shaking. Her arms started to reach out to him and wrapped around his neck. He pulled her into her lap and started to rub her back while whispering reassuring nothings into her hair. Her body racked with sobs as she melted into him and latched onto him like he was a lifeline. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest, and although he couldn't feel her tears through his costume, he knew they were there._

“ _Ch-chat m-make it s-stop, m-make it go a-away.” she tried to speak but her breathing interrupted her causing her to stutter._

“ _I got you, don't worry, I'm not going anyway.” Chat reassured her, while she clinged to him like he was going to disappear._

_In response she intertwined their hands and gave a soft squeeze to show she understood._

_They stayed like that for what felt like forever and Chat Noir only occasionally lifted his head to check for any akumas lurking near. After about half an hour, when he was sure her heartbeat had nearly returned to normal and her breathing had evened out he decided to try talking to her._

“ _You ready to maybe talk now?” He asked her, ready for the offer to be turned down._

“ _But w-what ab-about our...” She said slowly lifting her head and letting Chat Noir see usually bright blue eyes a now blood-shot and puffy and her cheeks just a tad to red. It broke him inside._

“ _M'lady I think your well-being and happiness are far more important than our identities and I know for 100% that Master Fu and both our kwamis would agree.” He argued and gently raised her chin so that his eyes met hers._

_He saw her debate it for a second, and then she sighed and moved of his lap and to his side, her hand not leaving his._

_She told him about her day at school and how Lila Rossi was now in her class and how she had been forced to move to the back of the class alone and how when she had tried to stand up for herself and call the liar out, her classmates had turned on her and disregarded her feelings in favour for hers, when they had known her for years and Lila for less than 5 minutes._

_She then went onto tell him about her close call with an akuma and watched as his mouth hung open and how his facial expression changed from concerned to enraged within seconds. She gently squeezed their still joined hands to show that it was okay, and slowly watched his face resume to his earlier concerned one._

“ _... thankfully there is one person who believes me and knows about her lies.” She said with a saddened tone looking out from the tower at the street in front of them._

“ _And what do they think about it?” Chat Noir asked, already knowing the answer._

“ _His exact words were to take the high road and that calling her out on her lies would only make things worse.” She said a sad smile on lips making him want to cry._

“ _You know the funny thing is ,she spoke but didn't sound like it was that funny, that's the boy I've been pining over since my first year at school, the one who stopped me from lov-...” She stopped herself and inwardly cringed and shifted herself so she was looking up at him._

_Chat Noir was for once speechless._

_Ladybug loved him._

_He was the other boy._

_Ladybug loved Chat Noir._

_Ladybug was Marinette._

_Marinette loved him._

_Marinette._

_Marinette who had just broken down in his arms and had been mistreated by his whole class (him-self included) and had suffered two near akumatizations in just one day!_

_Not to mention having to fight Lila who had been akumatized. The one who had approached her and threatened to make her life a living hell._

_He wanted to scream._

_He wanted to tell her he was sorry and would do anything to make it up to her._

_He also had changed his mind._

_He hated Lila._

_He knew right then he would never forgive himself for letting is lady go through that._

“ _Well, he began, he is the most stupid and selfish boy I have ever heard of. You deserve someone so much more worthy of your love M'lady, and I'm not by any means saying that it should be me because neither do I. M'lady you are the strongest, most bravest and most beautiful person I have ever layed eyes on and I'm making you this promise right now and forever. I will never let anyone ever do what happened to you today ever again. And I am so sorry for what I did today and I hope you can forgive me.” He finished looking at her, the confusion clear on her face._

“ _Thank you kitty, she said squeezing his hand again giving him a real smile, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, but why are you sorry? I should be the one that's sorry for making you stay up half the night waiting on pathetic me.”_

“ _I do not ever want to hear you call yourself pathetic ever again Marinette, okay?”_

“ _What did you just call me?” Ladybug asked, her eyes becoming wide as her face went white._

“ _You heard me.” Chat Noir responded as he quickly muttered his detransformation phrase and Adrien was left holding Ladybugs hand on the Effiel tower, as said hero began to freak out whilst the boy next to managed a small laugh at his soon to be girlfriend's antics._

  
  


Adrien immediately knew where Marinette was.

Stopping dead in his tracks, and ignoring Alya and Nino's alarmed looks he quickly blurted out

“Just remembered I have a photo-shoot, tell Miss I'm not here. Bye!”

And with that he ran to find somewhere to transform and find his lady.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading luvs xxx  
> ig- @xmariboo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Ig- @xmariboo   
> <3<3<3


End file.
